Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170322163208
"Anna?!" Arthur and Elise gasped in shock as they asked and exclaimed as neither of them could believe it was none other than only just their youngest daughter, Princess Anna of Arendelle right from the very start at all. "Yes, she's already one of us now and not any of you protective but cowardly, dishonest royals of Arendelle anymore. You see, we all easily know about your poor, lousy protection like your fearful dishonesty with Princess Anna very well and much better than ever, especially than the likes of no good for nothing families like all the four of you royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll known as Grand Pabbie who should've return all of Princess Anna's real, old missing memories of both of your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha and all you two did was focus on raising both of your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha by neglecting Anna and all of her personal problems. You two could've asked Grand Pabbie for the right key to controlling powers in order to save your favorite daughters, Elsa's and Breha's lives alongside your former daughter, Anna's lives from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time back then before but no instead you just had to let Grand Pabbie easily influence all the four of you royals of Arendelle with his misguidance all except for Princess Anna, the same child whose real, old missing memories of all of both of your favorite daughters' magic powers were being altered, changed and removed by the likes of that old rock troll when you two and that old rock troll should've done anything to save your favorite daughters, Elsa's and Breha's lives alongside your former daughter, Anna's from being isolated in Arendelle back then before right from the very start. None of you royals of Arendelle mean nothing to Princess Anna at all." "Oh yeah, that's right! What all the four of you and that old rock troll did to Anna was really unfair. Keeping all secrets from her for her own so called safety." "None of you deserved to be her family at all and I suggest all the four of you go back straight home to Arendelle without Anna before I really do anything worse to the all the likes of you four royals of Arendelle and make all the four of you lose Anna for good." "What? No!" Elsa and Breha gapsed before they cried in shock. "Oh yes we will!" "You can't do this!" Clara said in shock. "You can't do that!" Olaf added as he shook his head as he also never ever even once nor even twice like the idea of Anna being taken away from her own family by anybody else who'd do or say anything to powerfully pit Anna against her own family, mostly her own parents and especially her own sisters, Elsa and Breha too, even her own parents and especially her own sisters, Elsa and Breha either. "Anna's our other daughter too and nothing you think nor say nor do can change that at all. You expect us to let anybody else raise her?" The king defended. "Oh yeah?" "Oh really?" "I'm afraid I can." "And we will." "Serves all of you and that old rock troll for keeping all the secrets and the truth from Anna!" "None of us meant for this to happen to Anna, did we?" The king defended. "Yeah, sure you didn't."